What a Terrible Surprise
by Harley Sparks
Summary: -The blue-gray she-cat's screams echoed around the forest as she was slowly tortured to death.- {SolarClan Challenge}


**What a Terrible Surprise**

The day seemed too perfect for Lakesplash. The sky a soft blue with barely a cloud in the sky. The sun warming up the cool leaf-fall air. It was like something for elder tales. Her blue-gray was ruffled from sleep as the she-cat stared off into a dreamland where she was Lakestar, the mighty and wise leader.

"Lakesplash!" A huff snapped her out of the daydream.

"Come on, Cherrypatch! I was having a great thought," She whined, deep green eyes shimmering with disappointment.

"Too bad. You're suppose to on patrol. Now let's go!" Cherrypatch, a ginger-and-white she-cat, snapped.

Lakesplash sighed and smooth down soft fur before following after her friend. The forest was bright and full of live as the two she-cats walked towards the wide river that surrounded camp.

"Is it hunting or border?" Lakesplash asked, leaping on the log that served as a bridge.

"Hunting," Cherrypatch mewed, waiting for the blue-gray she-cat.

"Good. Border patrols are boring," She mewed, amusement flashing in her eyes.

Cherrypatch gave her a blank look before continuing to lead Lakesplash to the Whispering Willows.

"Can you lighten up a bit?" The blue-gray asked.

"No," The ginger-and-white she-cat answered plainly.

Lakesplash clenched her jaw and kept silent the rest of the way, deciding to safe her breath. The multi-colored leaves littered their path as the old willows came into view. Their tendrils waving in the soft breeze, making them look magical.

Cherrypatch went off towards the beech patch as Lakesplash stared up at the willows in awe. A calming peacefulness washed over the she-cat as she breathed in their sweet scent.

The scurrying of a squirrel caught Lakesplash's attention and she dropped into a crouch, tail-tip flicking. Her deep green eyes narrowed as she stalked forward, eyes trained on the squirrel's bushy tail. It was oblivious to the predator stalking it until it was a heartbeat too late.

Lakesplash snapped the squirrel's neck and gave StarClan thanks for it. Making a shallow grave, the blue-gray she-cat placed the squirrel there and went off to find another.

* * *

The blue-gray she-cat dropped her thrush and mouse by the squirrel's grave. She pawed the dirt away and shook the squirrel off. Tucking the thrush under her chin, Lakesplash went off the find Cherrypatch since she hadn't met up at the Whispering Willows yet.

She perked her ears as a small whisper hit her ears, making her look around. She shook her head, knowing that was why this place of called _Whispering _Willows. Leaves fell around her as she padded away from the willows, following Cherrypatch's scent trail.

It took her passed the beech patch and to the rundown Two-leg's den. The place gave Lakesplash the chills as she set down her prey. Looking around for any sign of Cherrypatch, she hid her prey under a oak's root before padding up the den.

The wood creaked as she placed her paw on a step. Lakesplash scrambled up the steps as she heard scratching from behind the wood. A small shrew slipped out and dashed away. The blue-gray she-cat let out a sigh of relief and shook her head free of fear.

"It's now or never," Lakesplash whispered to herself as she crawled under a loose board of decaying wood. She scrunched up her nose and shook off her pelt, the smell of death hung thick like smoke in the air.

Her deep green gaze searched around the den, wondering what had died in here. Seeing nothing, she hesitated before stepping forward. She flinched at the squeak the floor gave as she walked across.

"Cherrypatch?" She called quietly, peeking around a pile of wood. "Are you in here?"

"L-L-Lakesplash," A pained whisper seemed to come from everywhere.

"Who's there?" She backed up into a corner, fur bristling.

"C-C-Come closer," It beckoned her.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" She snapped at the air, eyes wide.

"I-I-I'm afraid you'll not like me in my true form," It sounded sad.

"Why do you say that?" She asked shakily.

"M-M-My face is deformed. I-I-I'm not actually alive," It continued to stutter.

"Like a spirit?" Lakesplash was now more curious.

"C-C-Come closer and f-f-find out," It seemed to get softer and softer.

"Wait!" Lakesplash padded forward and looked around.

A cold gust of air made her tremble and crouch down. She had no idea what she got herself into.

"I-I-I'm behind you," It whispered in her ear.

She turned around quickly, startled. Her deep green eyes widened and she stepped back. There stood in front of her, Cherrypatch, but her face. _Oh StarClan, her face. _Lakesplash thought.

From her left ear to the right side of her chin, it was cut up beyond recognition as if someone with so much rage tore it to shreds. Her eyes socket was empty and cheek bone was showing. Lakesplash turned around and gagged at the sight.

"I-I-I knew I'd scare you," She sniffed.

The blue-gray she-cat couldn't bring herself to turn around or speak. The stench of death was overpowering and suffocating.

"Now you've seen. I can't let you go," She wasn't stuttering anymore, that frightened Lakesplash.

"Why?" She asked.

"No one has ever lived to tell the tale of me, Lakesplash. Don't you know who I am?"

"N-No," She started to cry.

The deformed Cherrypatch stepped back in surprised.

"You've never heard about Queen of Scars?"

Lakesplash shook her head.

"Then you will now!" She hissed, lunging at the cowering Lakesplash.

The blue-gray she-cat's screams echoed around the forest as she was slowly tortured to death.

* * *

**Yeah. It's pretty brutal, but my writing expresses my feelings at the moment. **

**-Harley **


End file.
